finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Giza Plains (Final Fantasy XII)
]] '']] The '''Giza Plains' (ギーザ草原 Gīza Sōgen) is a location in Ivalice in Final Fantasy XII. An area of large open plains, it is the first location the party visits. It is a vast plain with a unique weather cycle close to the Royal City of Rabanastre. ''Final Fantasy XII Story Vaan needed to retrieve a Sunstone to open the secret entrance to the Dalmascan Royal Palace. Old Dalan guided him to the nomads in Giza Plains who can make Sunstones. Vaan traveled to Giza Plains and there met with Penelo, who helped him with his quest. They also helped find a nomad boy who was left behind in the hot wilderness. Later, when they needed to travel to Jahara, the party traveled to Giza during the Rains. Here they found that the nomads have gone to shelter elsewhere. New paths are opened during the Rains while certain paths were closed. Location The Giza Plains are located just to the south of Rabanastre, in the Dalmasca region. Just further south are the Ozmone Plains, while access to the Westersand and Estersand can be found too. Weather Cycles The Giza Plains have a unique weather cycle that affects the geography of the area. The water cycle starts when you enter Eryut Village and is tasked to find a lost viera in Henne Mines. The weather cycles are based on the in-game clock. The cycles are 1 hour of rain followed by 2 hours of dry(Vice-Versa). Such as 40:00-41:00 will be rain, 41:00-43:00 will be dry and repeats. Dry Season (aka "the Dry") While it's dry, most of the plains are exposed, and weaker monsters come out. Traversing the plains is easier during the dry periods because of this. The Nomads will come down from the mountains, and set up camp while it's dry. Here, they raise Cockatrice and make Sunstones. The Darkstones can be seen over the plains when its dry. These giant stones absorb sunlight, which can then be drawn out to make Sunstones. In the storyline, Vaan visits Giza in order to find a '''Sunstone' which he needs to give to Dalan in Rabanastre. To do this, he received a Shadestone from a boy named Jinn in the Crystal Glade. He then charged it up using the Darkstones, which transformed it into a Sunstone. The player can come back here later and do it multiple times for 200 gil, two Potions, and a Holy Stone. Wet Season (aka "the Rains") While it's wet, most of the plains are covered in water, and stronger monsters come out, especially during heavy rain and thunderstorms (Storm Elementals and Mardu Entites respectively). Navigating the plains during the wet period can be tough at first. New areas open up though, since bridges can be built of driftwood for easy access. Weather Eye At the South Gate of Rabanastre is a Seeq who knows when the weather is about to change on the plains. This is the only person in Final Fantasy XII who knows when the weather is going to change. However, since the seasons only change after finishing a certain story event, he will not be able to predict the weather until that time. Monsters Throne Road Gizas North Bank Gizas South Bank Starfall Field Toam Hills Warrior's Wash Tracks of the Beast Friendly NPCs *Bangaa Hunter (Dry) *Garif Hunter (Rains) Shops Arjie's Shop Note: Arjie only appears during the dry season. Weapons Accessories Items Nusty A moogle named Nusty, across from Arjie, will sell you a map of Giza Plains,(Dry) for 30 Gil Sage Knowledge :For the Sage Knowledge on the '''Giza Plains', you may also see Sage Knowledge piece 48. "'A vast savannah spreading to the south of the Royal City of Rabanastre, the environs of which vary drastically between dry and rainy seasons. Large dark crystals lie scattered here and there across the savannah. During the dry, they absorb the suns radiance and glow with an auric brilliance. A village of nomadic herders is located near the middle of the grasslands. During the rains, the villagers relocate to the mountains. While the reside in the grasslands, the menfolk rarely return from their hurding, leaving the women and children to their own devices in the village. These nomads know the art of capturing the energy of the dark crystals in chunks of magicite, called sunstone, which they then bring to market to sell. The animals by which they make their living are primarily of cockatrice stock." Map The Dry The Rains (Notice the lack of some of the paths as well as the appearance of "''Tracks of the Beast" to the southeast) ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The '''Giza Plains' are a location from mainland Ivalice in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. It is revisited by the party, as Ashe asks them to help out with the attacks of Sky Pirates and Yarhi occurring on Ivalice. Main Missions Mission 35: The Secluded The player must seek out and talk to the Dalmascan Soldier that holds information about the Judge of Wings. Many soldiers wander the plains, and if any are felled by the roaming monsters, the battle ends in defeat. The correct soldier is in the northeast part of the map, and the player must reach this informant quickly as the Yarhi Titan will spawn very close to him. Monsters *Quetzalcoatl *Infernal Wolf *Atomos *Great Tortoise *Titan Guests *Dalmascan Soldier *White Hare Side Missions Mission 73: Just for Penelo Monsters *Quetzalcoatl *Infernal Wolf *Storm Wolf *Minotaur *Golem Monster Melee "Open battle against the area's indigenous beasts." Monsters *Quetzalcoatl *White Hare *Minotaur *Atomos *Earth Drake de:Giza-Ebene Category: Final Fantasy XII Locations Category: Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Locations